<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Fate/Grand Order】 結局之後［閃恩+西杜麗] by scarlett_cosmos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707937">【Fate/Grand Order】 結局之後［閃恩+西杜麗]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlett_cosmos/pseuds/scarlett_cosmos'>scarlett_cosmos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:21:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlett_cosmos/pseuds/scarlett_cosmos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>✯吉爾伽美什、西杜麗與恩奇都。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Caster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Fate/Grand Order】 結局之後［閃恩+西杜麗]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>01</p><p>當他與唯一且永恆的溫柔訣別之後，應當就成為了公平且嚴厲的見證者。</p><p>吉爾伽美什王早年曾經歷一場幾乎撕裂他的心碎，他像野獸一樣在荒野遊蕩，失去了時間、亡佚了語言，他前至太陽升起之處，跨越了日出與日落，跨越了數不盡的歲月，他那輝煌的國度失去了統治者而黯淡無光，就像日落之後再也無法迎來黎明的永夜。漫長的無果追求之後，吉爾伽美什終於回到那月彎似的土地上，烏魯克的城牆破碎，植物猖狂蔓生，百姓們早已各自奔走，沒有人能想像這裡曾經有過一個繁盛的無可匹敵的王國。</p><p> </p><p>所以他就忍不住喝斥她，不可以，因為即使知道了未來無法逆轉，他也不願意看著她抵達那個結局。<br/>
因為只有西杜麗，在那個誰也不在、荒蕪且破碎的烏魯克城裡，等待他回來。然後陪著他從繁榮到毀滅，從蕭條到再次富強，經歷了他兩段的人生。</p><p> </p><p>他的副官嚇了一跳，在王嚴厲的神情裡瞪大了眼、她已經跟了他好久好久，久得可以讓她很快就又露出了笑容。</p><p>那是固執而堅強的笑顏，固執的就算只剩下她一個人也要守住王將歸來的破碎國境、堅強的即使知道他動搖的神情是在宣判她的結局，她也會挺身而出，因為烏魯克永存於此，她所追隨著的，是斬斷諸神連結的人之王。她要守護那個人的驕傲。</p><p> </p><p>——於是賢王就無法阻擋西杜麗奔赴她自己的命運。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>02</p><p>在被吞噬之前，西杜麗想起了很久很久以前的回憶。</p><p> </p><p>那是她人生中除了此刻之外、最靠近死亡的一次。西杜麗在某個深夜，目睹了要離開烏魯克的王。那個總是英姿煥發、相貌俊朗的王，雙眼充滿了血絲、熟麥似的頭髮凌亂，就像一頭失去方向的野獸，無所畏懼、無所留念，因為他一無所有，失去了所能依戀之人。</p><p>西杜麗明白他要離開這個國家以後嚇壞了，她伸長手臂堵住王的去路，用盡她此生的勇氣。</p><p>「請您不要這樣⋯⋯我懇求您⋯⋯如果恩奇都還在這裡的話——」<br/>
她還沒有說完王就打斷了她，粗暴地握住了她的臉，即使憔悴、那隻手也仍舊有著可以把她的頰骨掐碎的力氣。</p><p>「你竟敢，竟敢用這種口氣提起他的名字？！你以為自己是什麼身份，竟敢妄用我的摯友的名諱？！你妄圖用我的摯友來勸誡我嗎？！」</p><p>西杜麗的眼睛裡盈滿了淚水，幾乎要連王的神情都看不清，不僅僅是疼痛與恐懼，讓她幾乎無法說話的是洶湧的悲痛，舉國都在哀弔、都在為了他們的英雄啼哭，可又有誰的心碎能夠與王相比？光是僭越地去想像王的心情，西杜麗就哭得說不出話來——因為吉爾伽美什王失去的不僅僅是一個朋友，那個美麗的綠色的人啊，他對王的意義是——</p><p> </p><p>啊啊，那時候的自己實在是太年輕了。西杜麗閉上了眼睛。<br/>
王歸來的時候、烏魯克已經破滅；而英雄王洗去了年輕時的蠻橫傲氣，成為了苦民所苦的賢王。後來他們兩人忙於重建、忙於日復一日的政事，那個遙遠的夜裡沒能說出口的話，西杜麗便一直找不到時間、也沒有場合將心意傳遞給王。</p><p>如果那一夜的她不是那樣的年輕、那樣的傷心，她會告訴王。</p><p> </p><p>尊敬的、偉大的、掌管著星河與平原，守護著國家與人民，用所有的泥板來歌頌的王啊，我們全都願與您共同承擔失去那個人的悲絕。</p><p>所以請您、不要再回到孤高一人的王道上了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>03</p><p>恩奇都在冰天雪地裡倉皇地驚醒。</p><p>他從柔軟的床榻上彈起，一手抓緊胸口、一手按著腦袋，大口地喘氣。被驚擾的賢王跟著起身，喊著摯友的名字，恩奇都連連搖頭，他那雙澄澈的眼變得混沌，閃爍著鮮紅色的光芒——不屬於他、卻屬於這具機體的記憶唐突地被下載到腦海裡，視覺、聽覺、觸覺交錯著強制接收，他張著嘴轉過頭，還來不及說什麼，淚水就豐沛地湧了出來，像大地久旱後的暴烈雨季。</p><p>「——西杜麗。」</p><p> </p><p>他一說出那個名字，那個還試圖釐清情況的王便沈默下來。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>✯</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>